The Scratches on My Arms
by SurgicalImperfection
Summary: Two girls, both going down the wrong path of life. One outburst that ships them off to reform school. Can they survive and keep their remaining sanity? "Shut-up! This doesn't concern you...I'm fine." Cutting/OD/Romance/Eating disorder. Perfect story.
1. Am I Invisible?

Am I invisible

**Author's note:** Oh wow, I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated anything…at all! Ha-ha. Moving on, I am very sorry for the wait and for making you all think that I had abandoned this story. Alas though, I have not! In fact, I just created a new account so I could start out fresh. My old account, yami-sakura-tenshi, was a little worn for wear and just not cutting it. Thus, the new and improved one! With all of my old stories re-vamped and on their way to being published here. So, without further adieu, enjoy the story and leave lots of comments for the newer and updated second chapter.

- Arii

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not and will not own Naruto…ever.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXariiXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura's Journal.

Date: December 3, 2012

Title: Am I Invisible?

Am I invisible?

Do you even see me?

What do you hear when I speak to you?

Is it the whispering of the wind?

When I call your name and you look around, why don't you realize I'm right there?

Have I done something wrong?

To hurt you?

To offend you?

No?

Then why do you avoid me?

Why do you ignore me?

You said you'd never let anything hurt me.

Yet now you're the one causing me pain.

Do you really hate me that much?

So much that you act as if I'm not even there?

Why?

Why?

WHY!

I keep asking myself the same question every night as I run the razor across my wrist.

I ponder as to why you avoid me, ignore me, and…hate me.

Sometimes I wish I could just end it right there.

It's not like anyone would notice.

I am invisible after all.

Would you even care that it was you that caused me to end it?

Would you have any regrets for breaking your promise to me?

I don't think you would.

I don't think you would notice.

I don't think you would care.

I don't think you'd feel anything at all.

But I still can't help but wonder.

Wonder if you'd answer my question before I take my own life.

Or if you'd ignore me once again, like all the other times.

But even if you do ignore me, avoid me and hate me.

Would you please at least think about my last question to you...

Am I really invisible to you?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXSakuraXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I just finished writing another poem. It seems like that's all I've been doing lately, along with sighing for no good reason. I mean besides being a depressed lump of a log, writing seems like my only other outlet. Other then cutting myself…which I have been trying to NOT do, although it doesn't seem like that's working very well at the moment. Sighing softly, I lifted my head and pressed it against the tree, the bell was signaling the end of lunch, which means I have to go to class and see "_his_" face again. Sometimes I wish I really was invisible. Like the poem I wrote said. But that can't become reality, and for that I am saddened even more.

Letting out a groan of annoyance, I got up from my comfortable spot underneath the Sakura tree and began my walk to class. I'd probably be late again at the rate I was walking, but I didn't care. In fact, there was little I cared about anymore. I hadn't really cared about anything since I was 5. That was the last time I ever saw my mother. After that my "dad" started to drink…and I'm pretty sure you all get the picture, right?

But yeah, so my "dad" died when I turned eleven years old, this meant I was left to fend for myself in the rundown part of town where I lived. I started to fight for money just so I could eat, and by the time I got to my freshman year in high school I was known everywhere as Mist's Bloody Blossom. Everyone thought I was so tough, strong, and invincible. Chyeah, well I did too, until "_he_" came along and put a total damper on my parade. The "_he_" I was talking about would be my lovely boyfriend, Ryo. We'd been together since sophomore year, having flirted most of freshman…he finally got the balls to ask me out.

Ryo at first glance looks like the kind of guy that would never even hurt a fly. Oh how wrong that assumption was. Although, he _could _belike that…unless he was mad…which it seemed like he was a lot, especially at me. So what do you think happened next, huh? That we went to therapy and everything was alright? Pssh, get real. This isn't some fairy tale where your ending's going to be all "_and they lived happily ever after_", no this is life, and besides I stopped living in _my _fairy tale when I saw my mom die.

Well if you haven't already guessed what happened to me, then I suppose I'll just tell you, because I know you're all just _dieing _to know what he did. To put it bluntly, he pretty much beat me to a pulp every single freaking night I spent at his house. It sounds like LOADS of fun doesn't it? Luckily, I don't stay over there much anymore, my best-friend makes sure I don't.

Now, back to that whole getting to the classroom thing...

So I walk in the room, right? And _of course_ everyone turns to stare and see who it was that dared to come to class late. I mean, it just wouldn't be high school if they didn't. So I look around the classroom and the teacher is just standing there giving me this kind of blank but pissed of look. I could already tell that the old man was going to blow up, if his face turning red with anger was any hint at all. Honestly, it takes all my will power to not just burst out laughing then and there. So when he finally does blow his top off, I bite my tongue hard.

I ended up getting off with detention after school…again. Not like that was anything new, so I don't say anything; I just look at him with the same blank face like I always do. He told me to go to my seat, which I do without question. I can feel everyone glare at me as I pass by them. This always happens, so I've gotten used to it. When I sit next to my best friend, I can see her turn her head slightly to talk to me.

**Normal P.O.V**

"So what were you doing this time?" asked Hotaru.

"Nothing much...just writing like usual," Sakura replied in a low tone.

"Oh, sounds like fun," Hotaru replied with a roll of her metal gray eyes.

"Yeah. So what have I missed in the most boring class ever?" Sakura asked, a small smirk dancing over her lips.

"Oh, well let's see… you missed an extremely enthusiastic lecture on the science of how the human body reproduces… we were even given these _extremely _thorough and _graphic_ diagrams…you wanna see?" Hotaru asked with an annoyed and disgusted tone.

"Ewww, man that's just freaking NASTY!!" Sakura whispered furiously.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't get to see movie he showed."

"He showed a _MOVIE!_" Sakura asked with horror written all over her face, somewhat surprised that they even allowed that kind of thing in school.

All of a sudden a heavy book was slammed on the wooden desk making both the poor girls jump in their chairs. Two pairs of wide eyes turned to the culprit, staring at their clearly pissed off teacher with shock.

"And would either of you like to share what it is you two are talking about that seems to be _SO _important?!" Mr. Yates asked, red in the face with his anger.

Hotaru glared hard at the man in front of her, having composed her shocked face faster than most people could. Standing up, she looked him directly in the eyes, leaning against her palms onto the desk. Sakura knew what was going to happen next and stood up to try to calm her furious friend.

"Taru, come on, please calm down, he's not worth getting expelled over." Sakura whispered to her friend in a weak attempt to calm her, a pale hand resting on her shoulder gently.

Hotaru's voice was low and dangerous. She leaned in close to Mr. Yates face, her gray eyes burning holes into his light brown ones.

"If you _ever _tell me what to do again…I'll _kill _you." She whispered quietly to him, so quite that the only person to hear was the angry man in front of her.

"Was that a_ threat_ Miss Tomimoto? Well, I'm sure your parents and the school board will be pleased to hear about this, don't you? Now sit down, be quite, and pay attention to the rest of class." He turned around and began walking to the front of the class room, seeming pretty pleased with himself.

Everyone who went to the school knew of Hotaru's nasty temper and not to make her angry. They also knew what was going to happen to Mr. Yates if somebody didn't do something…and soon at that. However if didn't really look like anyone wanted to get in the raven haired girl's way right now, which was probably in their best interest.

Slipping out from behind her desk, Hotaru moved to the aisle and began walking to the front of the classroom. Her steps were so quite that Mr. Yates couldn't hear them, pretty much ensuring that he wouldn't have enough time to dodge the hard punch that came his way as he turned around to begin teaching again.

"I thought I told you that if you told me what to do again, I'd kill you. And that wasn't a threat, it was a promise," She brought her arm back and swung it forward again, hitting him even harder and square in the jaw. Mr. Yates fell to the floor with blood streaming from his lower lip. This couldn't be good at all.

Hotaru bent down to his trembling form and quietly whispered so only he could hear, "By the way Yates, my entire families been dead for a long time, do you want to know why?" she didn't wait for an answer, she just lowered her voice even more, "because I killed them," Of course that last part was a lie, she hadn't actually killed her family…they just simply disowned her. But Mr. Yates didn't need to know this.

Standing up, she brought her foot back and kicked him hard in the stomach. She didn't notice that one of the other kids had gone out to go get help and she didn't notice Sakura come behind her and try to calm her down. All she could see and hear was her battered teacher's form on the floor below. So when all of her teachers came rushing into the room to stop her, she didn't notice them or fight them when they pulled her away from the broken body of Mr. Yates. She was taken to the principal's office immediately with Sakura following close behind, worry for the raven haired girl written all over her face.

**(Principal's office)**

"Hotaru, you know what you did back there was well, how can I say this…very violent and unacceptable." He was rubbing his temple in an attempt to sooth his growing headache. Today hadn't been a good day at all, and this little escapade with Hotaru wasn't helping the growing ache.

"Hotaru, do you have a good reason, no, any reason as to why you almost beat your teacher within an inch of his life?" The elder man looked up, pushing his small glasses up the bridge of his nose carefully, watching the gray eyed girl warily.

The only words that left her mouth were, "He told me what to do and talked about my parents…I told him not to order me around, but he wouldn't listen…he needed to be taught a lesson," Hotaru nodded her head, as though that justified her actions completely.

The principal let out a soft sigh. "Hotaru I'm very sorry but that isn't a good reason at all. Mr. Yates was your teacher and you were his students, it is an obligation to listen to him. Not a choice," Letting out another breath of air, he continued, "As your and Miss. Haruno's punishment, I'm sending you to Konoha's Elite Reform School. Here you'll be taught to control the temper of yours and in a safer, more friendly environment," With that he asked that they be escorted off of school grounds immediately and informed of their new school and the time their flight would be leaving.

Hotaru looked thoroughly ticked off while Sakura looked slightly shocked. For one thing, she had nothing to do with the beating…this time. But then again, this was to be expected. What with her and Hotaru's notorious reputations, Sakura thought that this wasn't a surprise. And besides, it wasn't like they had any other friends here anyway, so there wouldn't be any crying or regrets about leaving…but what worried Sakura was where were they going to stay? I mean, as far as she knew they had to find a new home, unless they provided dorms at the school. Sakura was jarred out of her thoughts at the sound of Hotaru's annoyed voice.

"SAKURA! Where you even listening to a _word_ I just said?"

"Ummm, would it make you feel better if I lied and told you that I was?"

At the glare she received from Hotaru, she guessed that that was a no.

"Well anyway, I was just saying that we had better go and pack our stuff so we can leave this dump." Hotaru deadpanned, staring straight ahead of her.

"Yeah, let's hurry and get ready, I don't want to stay in this hell-hole any longer then we have too." Sakura agreed, still mulling over what was going to happen to the two of them once they left the place they had known for so long. The change from Misty Heights Academy for the Gifted was going to be a major difference for the girls…a very major difference.

Both girls let out groan at this, apparently having similar thoughts about the subject..

"So Saku, what do you think our new school will be like?" Hotaru questioned, trying to break out of the awkward silence that followed after the two.

"Dunno. But I have a feeling we can handle whatever the shrinks there can throw at us," Sakura said with a grin growing on her face, happy that she would at least have to suffer with her best-friend.

"I couldn't agree more Saku," A grin forming on Hotaru's face as well.

The two girls wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and began the walk to their rundown apartment. Both of them had smiles plastered to their faces, trying to push away that nagging feeling of nervousness in the pit of their bellies. Neither of the girls would actually admit that they weren't too confident about this new school; it just wasn't in their nature. So instead they played it off with charming smiles and excited laughter.

And so begins the story of Hotaru Rei and Sakura Haruno.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXAriiXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note:** Yup. So there you go! This is the re-vamped first chapter of The Scratches on My Arms, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you all think, any comments are loved. I will update the second chapter in a little while, after a pretty decent amount of feedback and such…or if I just get bored. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this as much as the original chapter!

The next two chapters or so will be about the trip to Konoha's Elite Reform School… How do you think Sakura and Hotaru will fare? Find out in the next chapter of The Scratches on My Arms. If you have any suggestions or questions, then feel free to ask them in a review. HintHint

Until the next update!

- Arii


	2. Airport Run Ins

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the wait. I've been terribly busy with school and such; I promise I'll start updating faster though…as long as I get reviews and feedback. Hopefully you all like this chapter. It's kinda funny and serious at the same time. Totally re-vamped from the last time…which hardly made any sense and was literally ALL OVER THE PLACE! Mmm, I like this one better.

Well, you know the drill. Read. Review. Favourite. Alert.

Arii

--

A soft sigh left parted pink lips. It seemed as though that had been the hundredth time air left her mouth in a stream of frustrated air. Thought you'd probably be doing the same if you had to deal with a Pms-ing Hotaru, annoying neighbors asking how long the 'man' put you in for. GAH! I swear, sometimes I just want to…oh I don't know, maybe jump in front of a truck, off a cliff, in a big bowl of marshmallows…take your pick, but that's what I _really_ want to do right now!

So, getting back on track here, Hotaru and I are gathering all of our belongings…I'm working on trying to close my suitcase right now, the problem? The stupid, retarded, idiotic, moronic THING won't CLOSE! I swear to God it hates me and is hell bent on pushing me to the brink of insanity. Hmm, although I think Hotaru might have beaten it to that point. According to her I hit going crazy a long time ago, just recently stepping into the wonderful world of insanity. Personally? I blame her…

"AH-HA! I did it you stupid thing" I yelled in triumph. One finger pointing at the light blue suitcase as a delighted grin split over my face. Well, that is until a crashing noise followed by a string of loud curses reached my ears. At that point I think I decided it would be a good idea to find cover…hurricane Hotaru was coming through!

I jumped off my suitcase and into the now bear closet, a rather girlish screaming noise leaving my lips as I huddled into the furthest corner. God knows how my dark haired friend got when she was pissed, and from the sounds of her ranting and yelling I'd say she was pretty livid…I'd hate to see what got her in such a foul mood. May God bless their poor soul. Haha.

So I was still in the closet screaming like a little kid when hurricane Hotaru came walking into my room covered in laundry detergent stuff…and when I say covered I really mean it! Seriously, she was coated in the stuff from head to toe…haha, pretty funny actually. It would be hilarious if she wasn't glaring at me like that…oh shit! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!

**Normal**

"AHHH! HOTARU PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Sakura screamed from her huddled up position, slowly moving into a kneeling stance just in case she had to run. Which she was almost positive she would be doing in about ten seconds.

"OH YEAH!? I'M GONNA FEED YOU TO A PACK OF FREAKING LLAMAS WHEN I CATCH YOU!" The clearly pissed off girl shouted. Her dark eyes flashing as she made a small jump for the pinkette, who barely dodged her attack.

"NOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE?"

Hotaru chased Sakura around the entire apartment for nearly ten minutes. She finally ended up cornering her in the kitchen, tackling her to the ground before she could make an escape.

"You're so lucky I'm tired…I'd haul your fat ass to the llama farm right now if I wasn't about to keel over and die. " Hotaru panted, pulling her arms from around Sakura's waist and flopping to her back, one hand lifting up to cover her face as she gulped for air.

Sakura glanced over to her friend, leaning back against the wall before giving a small smirk, "Yeah, I guess I am." Silence followed this; both girls too busy catching their breath to do anything else.

"Hey Sakura, what time is it?" Hotaru suddenly asked, lifting her body up onto her elbows.

"Oh, it's umm…OH MY GOLDFISH! IT'S 5:56!"

"What's so important about that?"

"OUR PLANE LEAVES IN LIKE…15 MINUTES!" Sakura shouted with eyes wide as she hopped to her feet and tugged on her hair. They'd be killed if they missed this flight!

"HOLY SNOW CONE! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

The pinkette was still flipping out when she caught her friend's remark, "Holy snow cone? Are you for real?" asked Sakura with a quirked eyebrow, a laugh almost spilling from her lips.

"Pfft. Well at least I didn't say 'Oh My Goldfish'." Hotaru huffed.

"Yeah well we can argue on the plane, but right now…WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

"Already on it," Hotaru replied in a slightly distracted voice.

Sakura looked over at Hotaru to see her with her black cell phone pressed against her ear. She could only guess that Hotaru was calling the airport to let them know they were going to be late, thank God for that too. At the sound of Hotaru's phone clicking shut, emerald eyes met dark gray.

"Well come on Sakura! We're going to be even later if you don't hurry up!"

"Okay I'm coming!" Sakura said, rolling her eyes and hurrying to her room to grab the three suitcases filled with all of her clothes. The Dean at their old school said that they wouldn't need to bring any furniture with them, however if they wanted a few pieces they could have those shipped to the new school within a week. The girls didn't have much that they wanted to keep, save a large wrap around couch that had cost each of the girl's two pay-checks. Like hell they'd give that up!

**Outside **

"Well, say goodbye to our old apartment." Sakura said with fake sadness in her voice.

"Bye old apartment!" Hotaru replied with cheerfulness in her own, she was eager to get out of that hell hole they had called home for the part two and a half years.

With that said Hotaru and Sakura both got into the silver car that was parked in front of their crappy old apartment. Sakura got in the passenger's seat while Hotaru sat in the driver's side. The engine started up with a dull roar that slowly became louder as the car warmed up. The darker haired girl pulled out of the street slowly, glancing in the rear view mirror to make sure she was clear to drive. Pressing her foot into the gas, Hotaru and Sakura each gave a small lurch backwards, surprised at the sudden speed they had. Easing up a bit, the two girls settled into a deafening silence. Sakura eventually looked over at Hotaru and noticed the worried look she adorned.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?"

Hotaru looked over at Sakura, a small smile passing over her face before she returned her eyes to the road.

"It's just; I'm worried about how things are going to be at KERS. I mean, I want to actually have some _friends_ Sakura," Hotaru looked out the window to hide her sullen face from the pink haired girl.

Said teen looked down at her lap, not quite sure what to tell her usually tough and happy friend. In all honesty Sakura was confused and just a little hurt. She didn't know what to make of the statement her best-friend had made…she didn't know if she was to assume that Hotaru didn't think of her as a friend or if she just wanted more people in her life…or maybe even both.

Sakura looked up at Hotaru and let a smile slip onto her face, "Of course we'll make new friends Hotaru. I mean, hopefully at this new school we can start off with a clean slate…which means we'll both have to keep our tempers in check, okay?"

Hotaru hesitated for a moment before she answered, as if she wasn't sure she could trust the words that had just passed her friends lips. "Yeah, sure." She then looked back at the road and sped up a little when she saw the airport come into view, hopefully they wouldn't be too late for their flight.

The car stopped when they came up to the entrance of the airport, a man in a maroon suit walked to the back of the car and waited for them to pop the trunk. As soon as the silver back lifted up their luggage was being taken out and handed to another man in the same coloured suit, the light blue and goldenrod suitcases were quickly loaded onto a small cart. Blinking in mild surprise at the service, Hotaru turned off the engine and stepped out of the vehicle, her arm reaching out to grab a checkered bag.

Sakura soon followed her friend's lead, grabbing her own solid coloured bag before making her way to Taru's side. The dark haired girl tossed her keys to one of the maroon clad men, nodding at him slightly as she and Sakura walked into the airport, the other man pushed past the two of them with the cart holding their bags. Each girl guessed he was taking it to the bag check area.

"This is the last call for flight 13, boarding at gate 7C. Destination: Konoha. This is the last call for the flight to Konoha." A practiced female's voice rang out across the crowded area. People all over pulled out their tickets and scanned them, giving sighs of relief when they realized that the flight wasn't their own.

Both girls looked at each other before they made their way to the mentioned gate; their steps were quick and hurried, both of them were afraid they wouldn't make it to the gate in time. As Sakura and Hotaru were walking, they hardly notice the two male figures in front of them until it was too late. The girls were so wrapped up in their conversation that they walked straight into the two boys, their small bodies knocking against taller, more muscular frames before they fell back to the floor.

A dull thud echoed throughout the bustling crowd, everyone ignored the two girls that were now sprawled out on the floor, each with an expression of slightly pain on her face. Of course these quickly transformed to looks of anger, their brains processing the situation and coming up with a list of insults to throw at the two jerks that ran into them.

Sakura was the first one to rise to her feet, hands brushing off her dark wash skinny leg jeans before flitting to her shirt; a fitted emerald green button up with thin white pin stripes going up and down. It was left undone so her light pink tank showed beneath. Her short pink hair was ruffled and in disarray, bright green eyes aglow with frustration as she attempted to fix her messy hair.

Hotaru soon followed, pushing herself up slowly and wincing slightly. She had been walking faster than Sakura and had hit the boy's chest harder, causing her fall to be a little rougher. Growling softly in her throat, she rubbed her bum gently before fixing her cream coloured off shoulder shirt. A thick red strap wrapped over her pale shoulder and disappeared into the fitted fabric, the material falling a few inches above her knee. Around her waist sat a belt with a broken hearted buckle, the black leather matching the colour of her flat heeled boots.

"Hey, are you two blind or something? Jesus. Watch where you're going next time, yeah?" Hotaru complained, a glare slipping onto her pale face as she tucked a strand of long black hair behind her ear, eyes finally taking in the two they had run in too.

A quiet gasp left her lips at the sight of them, causing Sakura to glance over; she'd finally managed to fix her short hair and had only been half paying attention when Hotaru spoke. Though now the dark haired girl had her full attention, eyes filled with curiosity at the barely there blush covering the apple's of Taru's cheeks.

Furrowing her pink brows together, Sakura turned her head to see what had caused such a reaction. Her carefully planned insult dying in the back of her throat as she came face to face with…

--

**Author's Note**: Oh man, I bet you guys wanna kill me for this one. Haha. Don't you just hate cliff hangers?

Mmm, I wonder who Sakura and Hotaru ran in too at the airport. Any guesses or ideas? I'd love to hear what you think, so leave a review. The more I get the faster I'll update. Pinky promise.

The next chapter will have a humorous and fluffy moment in it, so hurry up and read and review! I'm dying to post it. Seriously.

Until the next chapter…

Arii.


	3. Airport Disasters!

**Author's Note**: Ayyy. So here is chapter three of our story. I hope you all enjoy it, took a bit of time to edit it from the utter piece of crap it used to be. Ha. Also, I've decided that before I post chapter four I'd like at least FIVE REVIEWS! Yes. That's right; I'm going to require an amount of reviews in order for you all to see an utterly and completely awesome moment of evil fluff in chapter five.

:) You all know you love me.

ENJOY! You know the drill. Read. Review. Alert. Favourite.

--------------------------------------------

In front of them now stood two boys, about their age or a year or two older. One had messy black hair that stuck up in the back; his eyes were a stunning onyx colour. So dark that if felt as though the two girls might get lost in their depth. The other had slightly messy crimson hair that just above his eyes, where it looked as if he lacked any eyebrows. Pale jade orbs stared at the two girls blankly, barely a flicker of emotion passing as he regarded them with little interest. The boy now known as "the chicken haired one", courtesy of Hotaru, looked down at them in anger.

"It might help if you kept your eyes open when you walk." He said in a deep, cold voice.

As soon as the words left his pale lips, Hotaru felt a flare of anger wash over her. Furrowing her dark brows at him, she took a small step forward and glared.

"Us?! Oh boy, I know you're not talking about us. Maybe if your head wasn't shoved so far up your ass, you would have seen us coming," Hotaru retorted angrily, her small hands planting themselves firmly to her hips as she took yet another small step forward. By now she was little over two feet from him, her head tilting up slightly to look at his face. It was then that she realized just how much taller than her he was, she barely reached his shoulder.

"And what if I am, Shorty?" he taunted.

An offended look crossed her face and she looked back at Sakura, who was now standing next to the handsome red head Hotaru so affectionately referred to as 'red' or 'lobster'. "Did Mr. I have a chicken ass for hair just call _me_ a shorty?"

Sakura bit the inside of her lip to stop a smirk from covering her lips, replying in a strained voice "Uhm, yeah. I'm afraid he did Taru."

"Oh really?! Well it is so on now Chicken Ass!" Hotaru told him with raised eyebrows, reaching up and trying to pull off her earrings...which weren't there.

"What the hell?! Where in the name of snow cones did my earrings go?" The black haired girl asked loudly, looking to the ground and patting her entire body as she began to look for her earrings, completely forgetting about her "fight".

-Ahem-

Hotaru looked up at Sakura who was trying to hide the grin that was forming on her face. Obviously this attempt failed. The look on the black haired girl's face was too priceless.

"Taru, I hate to tell you this but, you've never had your ears pierced in your life." The grin that Sakura had been trying to suppress was now spread across her face.

Hotaru gave a dead pan expression.

"And you tell me this now!" She threw her hands in the air and immediately began to make a scene, a half formed plan already taking form in her head.

Hotaru suddenly let herself fall dramatically to the floor and placed her hands over her face. Loud sobbing noises came from behind the pale fingers, her small body started to curl into a small ball on the floor as she began to mumble things about ungrateful boys who you think love you but then break your heart.

A crowd had started to gather around the four teens, whispers spread like wildfire among the people about the hysterical girl on the floor. The two handsome boys looked confused and uncomfortable while Sakura wore a rather amused look.

After a few more minutes of Hotaru's act, an older woman walked over to her and gently patted her shoulder. Wispy gray hair and a gaudy flowered dress made her look like some stereo-typical grandma from movies.

"Are you alright there, youngin'?" she asked on her old, raspy voice.

Hotaru looked up at the woman with a tear stained face, letting her lower lip tremble a bit before she launched herself at the elder woman and began crying into her shoulder. Hotaru took a quick glance up at the black haired boy and smirked to herself. Sending him a small wink and burying her head further into the woman's powdery smelling shoulder.

"M-my boyfriend j-just broke up with me 'cause I-i told him he g-got me…PREGNANT!" she yelled the last part loudly, making sure everyone heard her and adding a completely over the top wail of sorrow leave her lips. The whole thing was completely ridiculous, but the dark haired girl seemed to have the entire crowd eating out of the palm of her devious little fingers. Perfect.

At the confession a shocked look swam over the elderly woman's face.

"Well I never! That boy should be _ASHAMED_ of himself! Tell me deary, who is this misfit?" she asked Hotaru kindly, a fire raging in her light blue eyes.

Hotaru lifted her head up weakly and looked around the crowd of people. Finally spotting the tall, black haired boy, she smirked at him. A look of recognition and then panic crossed his face. Mouthing the words "Don't you _dare_!" he sent her a glare. Hotaru just smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at him.

Carefully lifting her hand, she pointed at him and said in a loud voice, "It's him! He's the one who did this to me!" With that she began to cry hysterically once more.

Again, Sakura looked amused and this time the red head looked the same. "Chicken hair" on the other hand looked like someone just shot him. Mouth hanging open, eyes wide…oh, and did I mention around 200 complete strangers furious at him? Oh, yeah…he didn't look like he was shot, no, it looked like he wanted to _be_ shot.

The crowd of people began to throw angry insults at him in a torrent, causing other people in the airport to stop and watch the scene. The old woman who was talking to Hotaru stood up, taking Hotaru by her side wiping her eyes.

"You, young man, need to apologize to this beautiful and kind young woman! Then you're going to help her take care of your child, do you understand?" she scolded him. A thin and boney finger was being pointed at him threateningly as she finished.

He looked up at Hotaru to see her smirking face. He then saw the old woman lightly push Hotaru towards him. The girl stumbled forward slightly before she caught herself, sauntering the rest of the way over to him with a smug look on her face. When she was right in front of him she leaned in and whispered softly, "She wants us to hug and make-up. Probably even see a kiss."

Glaring down at her small form he replied with a snarl, "There's no way in hell I'd give _you_ a hug, let alone a _kiss_. Who knows what disease you have, for all I know you could have fucking rabies you little monster."

"Awwh, but you know you wanna, it'd be worth the risk…Sasuke." She told him with a pout.

Looking down at her again, his face contorted to a startled expression as he demanded how she knew his name.

"Ahh, and that my dear is a secret…" She looked down at her hand and his eyes followed. Widening when they saw what was held in her palm, he quickly looked back up at her. Eyes narrowing in anger

"Thief! I can't believe you stole my passport!" he whispered harshly, reaching out to grab her shoulder a tad too rough.

Ignoring the slight sting of pain and pushing down a wince, Hotaru pulled on an innocent face and muttered, "Oh, now I wouldn't call it stealing, per say…just merely…borrowing." She grinned up at him, letting him know she was enjoying this very much. A little too much for his tastes.

Smiling even wider, Hotaru glanced over to the expectant crowd and looked back to Sasuke. "I'll give it back if you just "make-up" with me, Sasuke." Pausing for a moment, she quickly added, "I promise."

The boy in question thought this over for a few minutes, letting al the possibilities play out in his head until a dark smirk of his own crossed his face. Tilting his head to the side, a few stray strands of black hair fell into his equally dark eyes, which were glinting at her in a strange way.

"Fine. You want me to "make-up" with you? Then I will." He told her with a purr, slipping his hand down her arm and around her waist, drawing her small frame close to his own body. Smirking at the way her gray eyes went wide at the sudden contact and how her mouth fell open just slightly. This was totally not in her plan at all.

What had she gotten herself into?

--------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Ahahaha! Cliff hanger. Again, I know I'm evil and twisted, but you all love it and you know it.

Hmm. So what did our little Hotaru get herself into? You all can find out by leaving FIVE REVIEWS (for this chapter of others. More is loved…)

Until next time.

Arii.


End file.
